x_men_movies_canonfandomcom-20200214-history
Victor Creed / Sabretooth
''Victor Creed / Sabretooth '' Sabretooth ( 'Victor Creed') is the half-brother of Wolverine and a future member of The Brotherhood Of Mutants. Biography 'Early Life' Victor Creed was born in the 19th century to an unknown woman and his father John Logan, a very violent man who would often abuse Victor because of his unusual features and mutant nature. John Logan's new wife, Elizabeth had a son with him named James , who would become Victor's protegee and mutant sibling and would run away with him after Jimmy killed John Logan in a rage, doing what Victor never could have done. His father would tease him by calling him 'Dog'. Both Jimmy and Victor fought in the next 120 years as mercenaries in the American Civil War, World War I, World War II and the Vietnam War until they were both confronted by a man named William Stryker. 'Team X and Aftermath' ( X-Men Origins: Wolverine) Victor joined colonel Stryker in his mutant team, a team consisting of himself, his brother Logan, Wade Wilson, Fred Dukes, John Wraith, David North and Chris Bradley. Due to his animal nature, he had a constant argument with every other member and would oftenly provoke Wilson into a fight. As he was good at following orders and the killing, Victor decided to remain loyal to the colonel in spite of his brother defecting from the team. He would remain loyal to the team many years from then. Six years later, he would become Stryker's hitman who would hunt down every former member of Team X, including his own brother, after seemingly killing his girlfriend. Stryker pretended he didn't knew it was Victor all along when pushed by Logan and asked for him to volunteer in the Weapon X program, an experiment consisting of the infusion of adamantium in the bones, after which Victor would be next in participating in the experiment, if it would succeed. After killing Bradley, Wilson, Dukes and Wraith, and taking many mutants with him to ' The Island', Victor had a bad habit of trying to finish what started and fought Logan again in New Orleans, but his fight was interrupted when Gambit used his powers and made everything explode near the two of them. Victor then escaped and returned to The Island. 'Three Mile Island' Victor had a personal agreement with Stryker that once Weapon XI is completed and all mutants who know about the experiment and their former missions are terminated, he was to become a volunteer to the adamantium experiment like Wolverine. Stryker refused Victor, telling him that he would die if he tried to infuse the adamantium, and then, in a mad rage, he grabs Kayla( whom he helped become 'dead' to lure Wolverine into a trap and fight him) by the throat while she tried to use her tactohypnosis on him, with apparently no effect. Logan then reappeared and engaged Victor in combat, with Logan leaving Victor unconscious. After his fight with Weapon XI, Logan is almost decapitated while rescued at the right time by Victor and then they both fight him on top of the nuclear reactor. When he gets blasted through the reactor and Logan beheads Weapon XI, Victor departs telling Logan that 'they will always be brothers, no matter the differences', after which he dissappears by jumping off the reactor. '15 years later' (''X-Men)'' It is unknown what happened to Victor though he was still mutating after the Three Mile Island incident, embracing his feral and animal side, becoming an animal and taking the alias ' Sabretooth' while becoming one of Magneto's followers. He is ordered to stalk Logan whom he doesn't remember due to a side effect of his mutation, and bring him to Magneto though Cyclops and Storm get ahead of him and rescue both Wolverine and Rogue. He is seen taking orders from Magneto such as retrieving Senator Kelly from a cliff ( he slips and falls into the ocean however) and kidnap Rogue, being assisted by Toad. He grabs Storm by the throat while trying to kidnap Rogue from the train station but she uses her lightning to blast him through the walls after which he leaves with Magneto, Toad and Mystique( with an helicopter). Though not remembering Logan at all, he seems to hold tightly of his dog tags which might say that he could remember Logan but not entirely due to some unknown factors.